Centuros (Earth-616)
'''Abyss, '''also known as Centuros or Lakegon, is a demon from underwater. He is first mentioned in Marvel Outcasts #1. History First Appearance At the end of Marvel Outcasts #1, Namor finds a book of Dr. Strange's, called The Outcasts. He reads it and learns about a water-breathing demon named Centuros, who, many years ago, escaped from Mephisto's realm via a vortex at the bottom of the ocean of lava. Before Namor can finish reading, Dr. Strange walks into the room and catches him. In Marvel Outcasts #3, Namor is investigating an underwater black hole. Before he can check it out, he is attacked by a demon that calls itself Abyss. Abyss tells Namor to leave or he will feel his wrath. Namor refuses to so, and attacks Abyss, who grabs a huge chunk of rock and throws it at Namor. Abyss taunts Namor, who charges at him, only to miss and go straight into a rock pile. Abyss and Namor fight, and Abyss is about to kill Namor when Namor's team-mates come to help. They defeat Abyss and leave him buried under a rock pile, then they leave. The whole encounter leads Namor to believe that Abyss is Centuros. The Leviathan Chronicles Abyss later appears in The Ghost Riders #6, where he has returned and has been tracking down Ghost Rider, the one who defeated him and left him buried under several boulders. Abyss, filled with rage and calling himself the real Leviathan, goes to land and wipes out half of the city, tracking down Ghost Rider. He finally meets Ghost Rider at the Fury Bolt Bar, where they have a fight. They wipe out half of the city, and Alejandra, though no longer a Ghost Rider, has been traveling with Blaze and helps him fight "Leviathan". However, Abyss absorbs the energy of Zarathos from Blaze, and uses it to create an explosion, even though it is a small one. When the smoke has cleared out, there is no sign of Leviathan. Later in Namor and the Sub-Mariner #1, Abyss battles Namor and Namorita, the new Sub-Mariner. Namor orders Namorita to stay away, as Abyss is wild and unpredictable. Abyss says Namor's right, then blasts Namorita, and sends her flying out of water and into the air. Laughing, Abyss tries to get revenge on Namor, and the two have a huge fight until, finally, Abyss manages to knock out Namor and leave him stuck at the bottom of a deep trench. Abyss leaves and goes to get Dr. Strange, who was expecting him. Strange and Abyss have a huge battle that destroys almost all of Strange's lair. Abyss is about to kill Strange, but Namorita and Ghost Rider attack Abyss, and hold him off long enough for Strange to cast a spell that drains Abyss of his powers. Strange then magically transports Abyss back to the demon realm. Avengers Academy Abyss, still under the alias of "Leviathan" is among the villains summoned by Baron Mordo, along with Batroc, Shocker, Boomerang, Zzzax, and Sauron, to form the new Masters of Evil. They start by attacking Avengers Academy. Zzzax deals with Reptil, Sauron deals with Batwing, Shocker deals with Butterball, Boomerang deals with Finesse, Batroc deals with Ant-Man, Mordo deals with Loa, and Leviathan deals with Tigra. However, Leviathan is the only member who is defeated as he says he does not feel the need to harm Tigra, unlike he does with anyone else. Leviathan, while captured, does not tell anyone the Masters' plans. However, when everybody leaves and its just Leviathan and Tigra, she tells him she needs to know, and he is there only hope. Leviathan tells Tigra, then she thanks him and leaves. Leviathan is baffled that his rage can only be calmed by Tigra, and thinks about it for a while. Abyss: Agent of AIM When AIM invades the Avengers Academy, Leviathan is captured and brainwashed by MODOK and AIM Scientist Supreme. He is sent to kill all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and all the Avengers. He destroys half of the SHIELD Helicarrier, but the Avengers come to stop him. He almost kills all of them, except Tigra, who, when she tries to calm him down, snaps him out of it. He and Tigra look at each other for a moment, then Leviathan goes to get revenge on AIM, with Hawkeye and Iron Man chasing him. At AIM's secret HQ, he and Modok get into an argument, which goes from verbal to physical, as Leviathan attacks Modok, punching him repeatedly in the face. He then rips off Modok's leg, and starts beating Modok with it. After killing Modok, he is attacked by AIM agents. They are winning until Iron Man comes and fights them off, then grabs Leviathan. Hawkeye comes in and sees what Leviathan did to Modok, then, in both anger and disgust, aims his bow and arrow at Leviathan's head, however Iron Man tells Hawkeye to stop, then they bring him back to SHIELD. Animarauders Assemble! During the Avengers: Animarauders Assemble! saga, Vulture and Man-Ape, under the orders of HYDRA, break Leviathan out of the SHIELD super-prison known as The Raft, and recruit him to their team, The Animarauders. The Animarauders are sent by Baron von Strucker to find the Avengers and hold them off long enough for one of them to kidnap Captain America, so Baron Strucker and Baron Zemo could activate a secret chip put into Cap's head several years ago. However, Leviathan is only there to help the rest of the Animarauders capture Cap, and then at the final fight where he battles Namor. After the Animarauders are defeated, the fate of Leviathan remains currently unknown. Death of Sister Sarah During the "Death of Sister Sarah" event, Abyss, no longer under the name Leviathan, and Blackheart see how Daniel Ketch and Sister Sarah are falling in love, and, to get revenge, they make a pact with Mephisto to take Zarathos from Johnny Blaze and put him into Sarah, turning her evil, and get her to attack Dan and Johnny. She wipes out the entire city, and then gets control of herself again, and then, seeing what she has done, is ashamed of herself. Then, disappointed, Blackheart sends Abyss up to Earth. Abyss takes Zarathos out from Sarah and tells him how disappointed he is. Abyss sends Zarathos to Mephisto and Blackout, who deal with him from then on out. Abyss then deals with Sarah, by unleashing the now mind-controlled Manticore upon the city. Sarah, Dan Ketch, and the now powerless Johnny Blaze try to fight off Manticore, and they do, however, in the fight, Sarah is killed. Abyss, who witnessed her death, is then attacked and almost killed by Dan Ketch, until he throws him into the air and transports back to Mephisto and Blackheart. Current Events In Atlantis Attacks II, he is currently helping Attuma, Orka, and Destiny battle Atlantis. Other Versions Ultimate In Ultimate Ghost Rider #32, Ghost Rider battles the Leviathan, though depicted as a blood-thirsty, flesh-eating sea serpent, he is still considered an Ultimate version of Abyss. This version is also a Lilin. Ghost Rider and Dan Ketch go down to the Waterland, a magical underwater nightmare world, which is home to several, vanished demons. This version of Abyss attacked Ghost Rider and Dan to protect his fellow Lilin, Blackout and Lilith. Ghost Rider uses his flaming chain to whip the side of Leviathan and blow up his whole side and killed him, causing all of his bones and insides to go flying into the air. 2099 In 2099: Day After Tomorrow, a villain calling himself the "True Son of Centuros" appears and battles Sub-Mariner 2099. His plan being to attack Atlantis and steal all the gold from the palace. When his armies attack he mumbles "for my father". However it is unknown if Centuros was really his father. What If? Abyss appears in the stories "What If Dan Ketch Died Instead Of Sister Sarah?", where he witnesses the death of Dan Ketch, "What If Abyss Never Met Tigra?", where he battles Reptil instead of Tigra and kills him, getting away with the Masters of Evil and never getting brainwashed by AIM, meaning Modok was never killed, "What If Modok Killed Abyss Instead of Vice-Versa", where Abyss is killed and Modok is captured by SHIELD, and Sister Sarah isn't killed, and "What If The Leviathan Chronicles Never Happened?", where Abyss never does absorb Zarathos' energy, and is defeated by Ghost Rider. Bullet Points 2 In Bullet Points Volume 2, Issue 2, where Stephen Strange becomes Ghost Rider because Baron Mordo overthrows the Ancient One before Strange makes it to the temple, and he sells his soul to Mephisto to fix his hands as there was nobody there to teach Stephen Strange to be sorcerer supreme. He is sent by Mephisto to capture Abyss, a demon who escaped from his realm. Noir In Namor Noir, Namor, an Atlantean who got amnesia and ended up on land, gets involved with the mob trying to make some money and get himself a home. However, he ends up owing a crime-boss named Daniel Centuros, or his street name, Abyss, and is on the run from his thugs, Tiger Shark and Attuma. Namor discovers his Atlantean powers and finishes off the thugs, then decides to go after Abyss. He confronts Abyss in The Depths of the Ocean, a bar, and wipes out his thugs. Abyss, scared, points his gun at Namor, who summons a huge wave and practically throws it at Abyss, flooding him out. All of the sudden, Namor's memory comes back, and he returns to Atlantis, where everything is great... for now... Other Media *In the Ghost Rider: The Animated Series season 3 episode, Fish Stick, Ghost Rider teams up with the Marvel Knights (the shows roster being Namor, Moon Knight, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and White Tiger) to stop The Hand (the shows roster being Madcap, Elektra, Deadpool, Bullseye, and Mandarin). Mandarin, The Hands leader in the shows, summons a huge, demonic, Chinese fish-man to stop the Marvel Knights. Fans believe this fish-man to be Abyss. Even though The Leviathan already appeared in the show, it is confirmed that Leviathan was not connected what so ever to Abyss. *In Marvel Outcasts: The Video-Game, Abyss and Dormammu appear as the main antagonists. See Also *18 Appearances of Abyss Category:Bad Characters Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Bald Category:No Eyes Category:No Nose Category:No Mouth Category:Green Skin Category:Pointed Ears Category:Super Strength Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Hellfire Control Category:Earth-616 Category:Energy Absorption Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Demons Category:Secret Identity Category:AIM agents Category:Original Characters